


世外桃源

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole





	世外桃源

“我！要！去！找！神！仙！”  
小佑从梦里睁开眼，从两棵树间的吊床上一蹦而下，向着大海和骄阳，大声吼道。  
“发什么梦呢。”  
一个小小的，小小的声音，在他的右耳边，细微地，细微地鸣响。  
小佑安静下来。耳鸣停止了，只听见风、听见浪。  
是神仙的歌声吧？这一定是神仙的歌声呀，我要去找神仙。  
他转过身，背向大海，往家里走去。这是箭离弦前的向后一撤。

“妈妈，我要去啦。”  
妈妈看看他，特别为难的样子。她一直都是这么为难的样子。过了很久，慢慢地笑了笑，说，那去收拾行李呀。我不帮你收拾啦，以后你出海了，没人帮你收拾了。现在就学起来吧。  
那天晚上，小佑守着五颜六色的一堆包裹，听到隔壁房间，妈妈小声地哭。

“爸爸，我要去啦。”  
爸爸看看他，特别为难的样子。很少看到他这么为难的样子。过不多久，忽然板起脸，板着的脸上流露一点温柔，说，碰上难处，实在没法子了，就回家来。回家玩玩再去。  
那天晚上，小佑还听到，爸爸小声地安慰而叹气，这孩子恋家，也懂事，会没事的，会回来的。

“小鱼，我要去啦。”  
小佑不敢当面跟小鱼说，只给她写了一张纸条。世界上最遗憾的事情就是，他是一艘船，永远想去远方；她却是一条鱼，本就优游在此溪。

海边风真大。小佑看到，背着风、背着朝阳，有一个白衣的男孩子冲着他招手微笑。  
他转身给了爸爸、妈妈、小鱼一人一个大大的拥抱，泪花花的脸上忽然就泛起笑。  
“我走啦，我会回来的。”  
他笑，只因他终于又看到了那个男孩。庸碌了几年后，他终于又出海了，去访神仙、去寻宝岛、去猎鲸鱼。于是，他心中的那个男孩，那个小小的、无声的、永远只会微笑的男孩，重又出现在他的幻视中。  
可能“他”就是我的神仙吧。

海上风更大。他在甲板上日复一日紧握罗盘。他幻视中的男孩也日复一日，助他留意风帆。他幻听中的小鬼则在夜里醒来，一夜一夜地说，发什么梦呢，发什么梦呢，发生么梦呢。  
孤独是他的精灵，孤独也是他的鬼魅。突然在一个明月之夜，孤独幻作实体。小佑的船上多了两个人。一个白衣金发的微笑精灵，一个黑衣黑发的怨毒鬼魅。小佑和他的两个小伙伴，共掌着罗盘，共望着桅杆，共赴遥海。  
唉，神仙，究竟在哪里呀。

风暴倒是来得快。吹断了他的桅杆，也劈烂了他漂亮的小船。小佑趴在荒岛的岸边，刚为幸存大笑过，便看到他那巨大的美丽的雪白的帆，被风浪卷走。像卷走一副墨镜。  
因为海里的巨兽爱上了这张帆吗？  
白衣金发的精灵，和黑衣黑发的鬼魅，一左一右架起他的胳膊，把他拖往岛上的洞穴中。他艰难地回头，想看他的船和帆。它们不见了，只有无边无际的阴云卷着雷电压下，埋没它们破碎的尸体。他又艰难地抬手抹泪。  
乱七八糟。幸而他的孤独已化为他最忠实的伴侣，不由分说地将他拉向洞穴。洞穴。

有句话怎么说的来着？否极泰来？  
洞穴中竟有无数的金银珠宝，像满地银河。小佑和他的两个小伙伴开心得都快疯了，趴在地上捡呀，捡呀，不知疲倦地笑呀，嚷呀。直到倦极了，倒头大睡。  
突然惊醒，睁开眼，看到洞穴高高的顶上，卧着一个巨人。这巨人拥有世界上最黑最黑的双眼，在暗中灼灼地闪耀。  
“神仙！”小佑惊叫。

等他回过神来，发现身边的寂静如弦，微妙地颤抖起来。  
然后他看到，黑衣黑发的鬼魅，瑟缩在洞穴的角落里，额头苍白而脸颊通红，低着头却抬着眼，直愣愣地盯着头顶上神仙的双眸。他从未见过如此热烈的渴望。像在烧，像在呼啸。  
他惊恐地环视，想找他的白衣精灵。他碰上了难题，立刻便会想到他的精灵。  
可是精灵不在。精灵经常都不在。当小佑庸碌时，精灵便离开了；当他贪婪时，精灵也会离开；当他胆怯时，精灵更会离开。说起来，精灵和神仙差不多，基本上，不怎么出现。  
小佑又看看鬼魅。鬼魅忽然把目光从神仙的眼睛上移开，瞪小佑。鬼魅眼中痛苦的渴望就如蓝色烈焰和尖刀。  
小佑惊叫一声，转身就跑。

海风很凉。精灵的白衣在夜幕下变黑，精灵的金发在蓝月下变银。  
精灵回过头，面容美丽如常。  
一个念头上升，小佑想起，这精灵便是我，洞穴里的鬼魅也是我。  
他眨眨眼，这个念头重又破碎、跌落。  
他的白衣金发的美丽精灵，面容忽然变得无比悲伤，悲伤到完全失去了他的美丽。

天亮了后他们才敢借着曙光回到洞穴。  
鬼魅不在了。金银珠宝依然遍地。小佑抬眼看洞顶的神仙。  
哪有什么神仙，不过是尊灰石雕像。  
这尊雕像失去了它夜神般的一双黑眸。空空的眼眶，空空地对着空空的地面。  
小佑捂着脸哭了。  
他的鬼魅剜去了神仙的眼睛，或者他的神仙劫走了鬼魅的良心。  
他只是痛哭，痛哭。  
精灵从背后搂住他。小小的碎石掉在地上，啪啦啪啦地响成一片。  
小佑把手从泪眼上移开，模糊地看。  
是精灵的泪，掉在地上，立刻变成黄金、珍珠、钻石。泯然掉了一地。

一个念头升起。我已多少次地来了这里，让我的心沉沦、让我的灵哭泣、让我的神残缺、让我可贵的一切成为荒岛上的荒石？  
背后一凉。精灵放开了他，转身离开洞穴。  
小佑追出去，只看到精灵乘风破浪出海，正离开这个岛。  
我终于只剩了我和我的孤独。

接下来的九十九天里，小佑伐木造船。小鸟看不过眼他的孤独，帮他衔来小小的枝条。小鱼看不过眼他的孤独，帮他衔来小小的海草。就连大熊也看不过眼他的孤独，帮他衔来小小的蘑菇。小佑什么都没有接过。  
他只是独自伐木。  
最后有一只小毛驴跑来，头上顶着一支花，用软软尖尖的耳朵，蹭他的脸颊，那朵花就轻轻地碰着他的下巴。他想了想，拾起那朵花，把它别到自己的右耳上。  
他戴着花，驾船出海。

他回到了家乡的小渔村。  
在家乡等他的，是一个可怕的故事：

家乡的两个小英雄、好朋友白精灵和黑鬼魅一道出海，找到了海外仙岛，岛上有无数财宝。黑鬼魅想杀死岛上的神仙、抢走财宝；白精灵不肯。于是两个好朋友大吵一架，白精灵失望心碎中，偷偷离开岛屿。黑鬼魅怕他泄露财宝的秘密，立刻赶去追杀他。他差一点点就能一箭射死白精灵，但不知是因为他最终不忍杀死朋友，还是因为白精灵预料到危险及时逃走，总之，黑鬼魅的利箭没有射中白精灵的心脏，而是射中了他的一只眼睛。独眼的白精灵捡了一条命，逃回了家乡。黑鬼魅则回到岛上。  
黑鬼魅回去后，驯化了岛上的飞禽猛兽，强迫他们做自己的奴隶，为自己筑造了一个巨大的堡垒。这个堡垒里外共有三层防御公事、每层都配备了最有威力的机弩；内部还有无数机关暗道、角落里遍布毒虫毒草。而堡垒的中央，就是那堆财宝了。终于，堡垒建成了，独岩赶走了所有飞禽猛兽，一个人进了堡垒中央，关上了千斤重的巨门。他把财宝和自己都关在了堡垒中，再也出不来啦。  
白精灵回到渔村后，亲朋邻居们都问他，你的好朋友黑鬼魅怎么没有一起回来呢？你的眼睛又是怎么被射瞎的呢？白精灵不知道要怎么回答。他的一只独眼穿过围绕他的层层人群和叠叠树影，凝视着刚返回家乡的小佑。

在家乡等着小佑的，还有他的爸爸、妈妈、和他的小鱼。  
小佑说，我回来了，这回，我觉得我终于长大了，不用再出海，我想过安宁的生活。

一年一年的，渐渐的，渔村里的可怕故事变了版本，变成了说，白精灵为了争夺出海赚取的财富，杀掉了好朋友黑鬼魅，但自己的眼睛也被射瞎啦，真是报应不爽。  
那时小佑已老了，很老很老了，老得就连他戴回家的花朵都已枯萎。老得再没有人担忧他的行李、他的为难、他的爱海甚于爱人的心。  
他听完那个已面目全非的可怕故事，自己收拾好行李，用一颗钻石换来一艘船，作最后一次远航。

那个岛在哪里？他漂来漂去，却已找不到了。  
在一个温柔的黄昏，小佑躺着甲板上，看到心里夜里梦里一再出现的巨大神仙，在雪白的风帆后一点一点地浮现，从一片模糊的蓝，慢慢变成一个坚固的黑石雕像。  
他的眼眸如此漆黑，漆黑得如此明亮闪耀。  
神仙摊开两手，一手掌心中站着黑鬼魅，另一手站着白精灵。  
神仙忽然展颜一笑，晴朗天空里猛然一声尖叫般的雷鸣。  
神仙只是朗朗笑着，开口道：  
“醒醒，别做梦啦。”

小佑猛然睁开眼，不知身在何处。  
慢慢的回过神。这是坐在一辆车里，车行驶在香港的华灯之夜里，夜在雨中，雨在歌中。  
仙乐飘飘，飘了一句到耳中：  
“如帆船微雨中回航，不必孤身飘远岸。”  
小佑认出了，歌在两把美丽的声音中。其一是老佐十几年前的拥有金子般的光泽的声音，其二是老佐现在的拥有细沙般的温柔的声音。  
他转过头看看，老佐握着方向盘，轻轻松松地哼着歌，他们滑过一个绿灯。

“你……”小佑清了清刚被一连十几晚的演出和噩梦轮番折磨得沙哑的嗓子，喃喃道，“你什么都好，就是对音乐太没品味。”  
“怎么？”老佐随口问。  
“……这种时候，这种天气，应该听些午夜丽人呀、凌晨一吻呀什么的。”他边说，边懊恼地挠头。  
“这歌不好？听这歌，都不知你梦到什么了，大呼小叫的，要是听什么午夜丽人呀凌晨一吻呀……”老佐嘿嘿嘿地笑了笑，全当午夜飙车达成。  
小佑没理他的冷笑话，抓抓头发。为了这个“大家一定要开心呀”的演唱会，他染了个漂亮的金头发。  
眼看着道路越来越熟，快到家了，小佑轻轻道：“我怎么总觉得，突然大红大紫，感觉……”  
他顿了顿，看看老佐，老佐刚好飞快地转头看他一眼，然后他意识到，自己在等老佐帮他把话补完。  
这不对，这种等。  
“感觉不太舒服。”小佑飞快地说完。  
“是吗？就是明知道这都是多年努力得来的，都好像是假的似的，是这种感觉？一下子得到太多，就怕自己以后会要的更多，反而不安？”  
这话说的……小佑心说，这与其说是什么亦师亦友，不如说是个神仙。  
神仙才什么都知道，就连人间的怯懦，和野心，和失落，和恐惧。  
老佐忽然把音箱的声音调大一点。  
十多年前的他绵绵又朗朗地唱着，从无缘无故的彷徨，走进欢笑开朗。

“所以心态好一点，真的很重要。”他轻轻叹，叹的是，我们彼此相通的一切孤独，“累得在车上睡着了的时候也是。”


End file.
